


Wishful

by HikariHM



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Also random summary but i like to go straight to the point ksjd ok, Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: When Wallace wakes up to Steven softly kissing his face, Steven asks him to make a wish.





	Wishful

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to a super cute and cheesy song, and despite the fact that I told myself not to post plotless fluff I couldn't help myself with this little thing here, I liked it too much. So, I hope you enjoy this random fluff I wrote.

Darkness. Stillness.

Then, a soft peck to his forehead woke him up, making his body return to a conscious state, however, with his eyes refusing to open.

A brief kiss on his right eyelid followed. Later, one on his left eyelid, one so tender and sweet that made his whole being flutter.

He stirred on his place there in the couch, with his head laying on Steven’s lap, and finally, his turquoise eyes opened just to find his boyfriend’s light blue ones staring at him peacefully with adoration.

“Steven?”

“Is time to wake up, you sleepyhead. I was almost done reading my book, and you were still sleeping.”

As Steven brushed his hair gently with his fingertips, Wallace sighed completely flustered and disarmed, his cheeks lightly tingling as he knew they were turning pink.

And he had to blink as the other man bent over to kiss one of his eyelids once more. When he parted, he smiled sweetly, touching Wallace’s face again with delicacy.

“Have I told you before that you have the prettiest eyelashes on earth?”

People usually would compliment his hair, his makeup, his clothes, his body, not his eyelashes. But then again, it was Steven, the only one that would pay attention to such a small detail like that, for Wallace’s heart to pounder with bliss.

“Oh, wait,” Steven touched his cheek briefly with his thumb. “You have a lash here.” He recollected it with his finger. “You have to make a wish now, and then blow it.”

It was unlike Steven to believe in such a cheesy thing as he always was so skeptic. However, as the other man drew his finger close to his mouth, Wallace closed his eyes and took his time to make his wish. Then blew the eyelash.

“What did you wish?”

Though, his wish was far cheesier than Steven asking him to make one in the very first place:

‘ _To be together, like this, forever._ ’

So he just chuckled completely embarrassed of himself. But that was what Steven did to him; to think and long such wishful and corny things.

“I can’t tell you,” he replied with a hoarse voice, his hands reaching out to Steven’s, “if I do then it’s not going to become true, you nosy, cute little dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> I find the whole wishing on eyelashes thing a little bit odd, I remember that once a girl made me do it and I was like so confused at first lol but here it worked.  
> Also, this is probably the most unedited thing you're going to read from me, but I didn't want to take too long posting this as I really liked it.  
> And that's all, bye bye.


End file.
